Bubble Wormy/Transcript
Song Intro In Background Molly: "Hi there, everybody, it's me, Molly, and it's time for-" Gill (off screen): "Wow, look at those earthworms!" Molly: "It's time for-" Gill (off screen): "Look at them moving around." Molly: "What's Gill doing?" (Brief pause) Molly: "That's exactly right, he's looking at earthworms, (she turns over to where Gill is looking at earthworms and feeding them.) good job feeding the earthworms, Gilly, and it's time for-" Gill and Molly: "Bubble Guppies!" All Bubble Guppy Friends: Bub-Bub-Bubble Gup-Gup-Guppies Bubble, Bubble, Bubble Guppy, Guppy, Guppy Bubble, Bubble Guppy, Guppy Bubble Guppies Molly: I'm Molly Gil: I'm Gil Goby: I'm Goby Deema: I'm Deema Oona: I'm Oona Nonny: I'm Nonny Bubble Puppy: In Reply All Bubble Guppy Friends: Bubble Puppy Bub-Bub-Bubble Gup-Gup Guppies Bubble, Bubble, Bubble Guppy, Guppy, Guppy Bubble, Bubble Guppy, Guppy Bubble Guppies Bubble Guppies Little Fish: Bubble Wormy Oona arrives with her pet circus earthworm, Kayla and so does Nonny. Nonny: "Hi there," Oona: "it's good to see all of you again." Nonny and Oona show Mrs. Peekytoe Oona's pet circus earthworm, Kayla. Mrs. Peekytoe: "Oona, who's that in the cage?" Oona: "It's my pet circus earthworm, Kayla, Mrs. Peekytoe." Mrs. Peekytoe: "That's nice, have a super good morning." Nonny and Oona swim around on their way to Undersea School. Inside Undersea School Deema: "Hi there." Gill: "Hi." Molly: "Hello there." Goby: "Hi there, guys." Mr. Grouper shows up. All 6 Bubble Guppy friends: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper." Mr. Grouper: "Well good morning, everybody." Nonny: "Mr. Grouper, you guys, guess what? Oona's got a pet circus earthworm named Kayla." Mr. Grouper: "What a clever name for a circus earthworm: Kayla." Deema: "Just as long as that earthworm stays away from me, it's okay with me." Molly; "I really love earthworms, especially the circus 1s." Gill: "So what do you think earthworms can do?" Mr. Grouper: "Let's think about things earthworms can do, earthworms can burrow in the dirt to avoid being stepped on or make-" A picture drawing of an earthworm tunnel appears on the televsion screen. Nonny: "Tunnels." Mr. Grouper: "Yep, and earthworms enjoy a diet of lettuce, carrots, spinach and-" A picture painting of kale shows up on the television screen as well. Gill: "Kale." Mr. Grouper: "Yep, you got it all right." Molly: "Earthworms are fascinating creatures." Oona: "Let's sing about them." Musical Number: Let's Hear it For Earthworms In Background Molly: When you're planting a nice big garden and you see a teensy little insect Gill: they don't have legs or feet Goby: but they're nice and very sweet All 5 Bubble Guppy friends (except Deema): let's hear it for earthworms Gill: you can't keep them in your pocket Oona: and you can't keep them in your locket Molly: and you don't need to send them off on a great big rocket Goby: just leave them outside All 5 Bubble Guppy friends (except Deema): let's hear it for earthworms Ends Gill: "We're gonna do some picture drawings, come on." The Bubble Guppy friends are doing picture drawings and Oona brings out Kayla's cage. Oona: "Hi there, guys." Deema: "Hi there, Oona." Gill: "Wow, Deema, nice picture drawing." Deema: "Thanks a bunch, you guys." Oona: "You're welcome, I don't mind putting Kayla on this table at all." Oona gets Kayla outta her cage and puts her right on the drawing table. Deema: "Gross, revolting, get that earthworm away from my picture drawing." Deema swims away from the arts and crafts table and heads right outside to her house. Oona picks Kayla up and holds her in her hands. Meanwhile outside on the playground...... Oona: "I don't get it, why would Deema call Kayla Whispers revolting?" Molly: "Maybe it's 'cause she's terrified of her." Oona: "Terrified of Kayla? but she's so nice and sweet looking." Gill: "Deema doesn't know that, she doesn't know anything about earthworms." Goby: "Sometimes other people or sea critters get terrified of things that they don't understand about." Nonny: "Maybe Deema should get to know Kayla and she wouldn't be so terrified." Oona: "Oh yeah, when Deema spends lots of time with Kayla, she'll need to love her more than anything." Molly: "That's a super good idea." Mr. Grouper: "We're going over to Deema's house, do you know what that means, everybody?" All 5 Bubble Guppy friends: "Field trip!" Outside Deema's house Gill: Doorbell Deema answers her front door. Gill: "Hi there, Deema, can we come inside your house, please?" Deema: "Does Oona have her squirmy earthworm with her?" Oona: "That's exactly what I wanted to speak with you about." They enter Deema's house. Inside Deema's house Oona: "I think if you get to know Kayla, you might begin liking her as well." Oona shows Deema Kayla. Oona: "Kayla's kid friendly and she's not slimy and grimy, she feels super soft and nice looking, you wanna pet her and play with her?" Deema: "An earthworm! help! get it away from me!" Kayla lands right on Deema's bed. Gill: "What did you do that for, Deema?" Deema: "It was gonna touch me, how gross and revolting." Oona (off screen): Loudly Oona: "Don't move 1 single muscle, Deema, you might squish Kayla, we need to find her!" Oona: Loudly Again Oona: "Kayla!" Deema: "You mean you don't have her?!?" Oona: "Here, Kayla!" Deema: "She's still someplace in my bedroom?!?" Molly: "She's probably terrified from all of your screaming and shouting." Goby: "Maybe if we stay silent, we can all find her." Deema: "Well you'd better, 'cause I won't have a disgusting and revolting earthworm in my house." Oona: "She's not revolting, she's nice and kid friendly, but how would you know about that? how can you judge somebody or say anything about anybody right before you get to know them?" They (except Deema) continue looking for Kayla. Molly: "I don't see Kayla anyplace." Gill: "Maybe she went right out the window." Oona: "I bet she ran way 'cause Deema upset her emotions again, she probably crawled outta here just as fast as she could." Deema: "Then you'd better go out there and look for her." Gill, Molly, Oona, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy go right outside and begin looking for Kayla. Deema walks around right over to her dresser. Deema: "I'm feeling terrible about arguing with Oona, I didn't wanna argue with her, I just don't like her earthworm, well, I'd better go back to doing what I really love best: accessorizing." Deema takes out a fuzzy purple hair bow. Deema: "Way too fuzzy for this outfit." Deema takes out a polka dotted hair bow. Deema: "Too polka dotty." Deema takes out a green hair bow. Deema: "Too greeny." Deema: "None of these hair bows work." Deema sees a peculiar purple hair bow for this outfit. Deema: In Surprise "Planet Purple, that's the most perfect match, but why's that hair bow moving around all by itself?" Deema looks right inside her dresser drawer and notices Kayla in there. Deema: "Oh! revolting! Oona's disgusting earthworm's touching my hair bow!" Deema: "Hmm, but it's the right hair bow, (she looks right at Kayla.) how do you know which 1 to choose?" Kayla pulls out other clothing items. Deema: "You did it again, but how can an earthworm know anything about good fashion? hey, how 'bout we go shopping?" Kayla's about to touch Deema, but Deema stops her. Deema: "No, Kayla, no touching, just go right inside my purse, please." Kayla goes right inside Deema's little pink purse. Bubbletucky Shopping Mall Deema: "We need some accessories to go with my jewelry collection." Deema's now getting her photograph taken with Kayla. Mrs. Peekytoe walks around right over to Deema and Kayla. Mrs. Peekytoe: "Hi there, Deema, can I help you find anything?" Deema: "No thanks, Mrs. Peekytoe, I brought my fashion consultant, look at all of those beautiful things she picked out for me." Deema: (holding out her pink purse) "Are you prepared to leave, Kayla?" Kayla shakes her head in response. Kayla crawls around all the way to the strawberry scented perfume. Deema: "Strawberry scented? that's my most favorite perfume as well, but I thought earthworms were super smelly, you're actually super stylish." Kayla smiles at what Deema just said to her. Deema: "Come on, Kayla, we'd better go find Oona, I bet she's worried about you." Bubbletucky Park Gill: "Kayla!" Molly: "Where are you?" Goby: "Come out, come out!" Nonny: "From wherever you are!" Oona: "Here, Kayla!" Oona: Loudly Gill: "I found a ladybug, a caterpillar, lots of ants and 2 jewel beetles, but no earthworms." Molly: "I can't find Kayla anyplace either." Oona: "But she always comes when I Loudly Again I just hope she's alright." Cut to Deema and Kayla on their way to Gill, Molly, Goby, Oona and Nonny..... Whistling Loudly Kayla peeks out from Deema's little pink purse to follow Oona's signal whistle. Deema: "What is it, Kayla?" Whistling Loudly Again Deema: "You wanna see who's whistling the signal to you?" Kayla begins moving around on the sea sand and Deema follows her around. Continues Whistling Loudly Avi comes riding by on his tricycle. Deema picks Kayla up with her hands. Avi: "Sorry about that, Deema." Deema: "No problem, Avi." Deema: "Hey, Kayla, you don't feel slimy at all, I'm actually touching you and it feels nicer, you're soft and warm, earthworms aren't revolting at all, oh I'm terribly sorry, Kayla, I shouldn't have said earthworms were revolting or any of those mean harsh things, and now that I finally know you, I know I was wrong in the 1st place." Whistles Loudly Again Deema: "Well, somebody sure is loud." Continues To Whistle Loudly Goby: "Here, Kayla!" Nonny: "Kayla!" Molly: "Come out from wherever you are, Kayla!" Deema: "Look, Kayla, it's Oona, no wonder you wanted to follow the loud whistle." Deema: "Hi there, you guys, I bet you're still looking for Kayla." Gill: "But we can't find her anyplace." Deema shows them Kayla. Deema: Ta-da! Oona: "Kayla, you finally came back to me, oh I really missed you more than anything." Molly: "Deema, you actually touched her." Deema: "Of course I did, Molly, earthworms aren't revolting at all once you get to know them, everybody especially Mr. Grouper knows about that, and besides, Kayla's my type of earthworm." Oona: "She really is?" Deema: "Of course, Oona, have you ever seen her accessorized? she's a true natural." Deema: "Kayla, would you like to go shopping with me next Saturday afternoon?" Oona: "Don't tell me that Kayla's gonna begin a new collection." Deema: "A young girl's gotta begin sometimes." Mr. Grouper: (facing the entire audience) "You never know what somebody's really like 'til you get to know them, and when you do, you become super amazed about how much you have in common, is that right, Kayla? we'll see you next time in Bubbletucky." The Closing Intro Gill: "Wow, Molly, it sure took a super long time for Deema to get to know Kayla." Molly: "It sure did, Gill, there's lots of circus earthworms performing." Gill: "Wow, fascinating." Fade to a black screen........ Category:Bubble Guppies season 5 episode transcripts